


Just Do It

by consultingstarkofmischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always-a-girl-Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Sam is a good little brother, Sickness, and period, fem!dean, girl!Dean, still-an-angel-Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingstarkofmischief/pseuds/consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt has left Deanna sick and mother nature isn't letting her off easy. And Sam is a good brother, but may need some help from their resident angel in a trenchcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> When art imitates life.  
> I’ve been sick for the past few days and extra, and this was born from my suffering.  
> Always-a-girl-Dean, still an angel Cas and Sam is still Sam.  
> Amber Heard in Drive Angry is my headcanon face claim for fem!Dean.
> 
> Thank you to my personal Sammy, Esme for helping.

______________________________________________________________________

Deanna Winchester dragged herself through the door of the Men of Letters bunker. Good thing she had Sam there to finish the hunt they were just on, because she just had to catch the shitiest of colds from a sneeze machine of witness they had to interview. The cold medicine she had bought at a gas station in town, did jack squat to help with anything. She couldn't even drive her Baby home with her nose constantly needing to be blown and falling asleep on the wheel. Sam made her change seats with him, and with the way her body felt she didn’t feel the need to argue. Though she wished she could when he tried to tell her if she ate healthier like him, this wouldn’t happen. She just gave him the finger.

She made her way to her room, dropping her duffle on the ground. She could unpack when she didn’t feel like crap on toast. Priority numero uno was try to sleep this off. The past two nights had been rough sleeping, with her stuffy nose breathing right was hard. Face up, head on her pillow, a glance at the photo of her and her mother and good night world.  
\--

“Deanna?” Sam called out to his older sister at the door to her room in the bunker, there was no answer.

“Deanna?!” again Sam tried, and heard nothing.

One last try, “Dean!”

Her head shot up at the sound of her name “What the hell Sammy?! The damn door isn’t locked.”

Sam walked in with a slightly sheepish look on his face, “Oh sorry. Well, I went to the pharmacy and got you some stuff for your cold.”

Deanna perked up as much as she could, “Gimme gimme gi...” she broke off, her breath catching and starting in a hacking cough.

“Aww come on! I didn’t have that cough. Why do I have that cough? I don’t want this cough!” She fell back onto her pillow in defeat, a smaller cough escaping her dry lips. She almost wanted to cry. 

“I’ve got the stuff in the kitchen, medicine and something I hope you will like. I hope it'll help” he patted her on her leg and stood up, “Come on Dean.”

“Bitch.”

Sam smiled from the door, “Jerk” and he walked to the kitchen.

Deanna’s body fought her as she got up and out of bed. Life as a hunter does a bang up job on your body, but she was sure this cold was kicking her ass more than any monster has. Or it at least felt that way. She might have been limping, her legs feeling so tired that walking seemed to take a lot out of her. And her nose was already depriving her of the air she needed to breath. Paper, she needed paper. Now.

When she finally caught up to Sam in the kitchen, he was stirring something in a mug.

“Drugs, where is the drugs?” Dean asked her brother as she tied up her long, sandy blond hair in a loose bun with a hair band. She sometimes missed the days of having short hair, from when she was growing up. Back then when it was easy to pretend she was a boy, for their dad traveling with two boys was easier than having a girl with them. So she played along as long as she could, but puberty happened and all that was shot to hell. And she knows that she grew up hot, and that a lot of men and the occasional woman could see that too. So she learned to use it to her advantage, she worked with what she had whether to sneak into a bar when she was underage, to charm some guy into buying her a drink or food, seducing someone to get information while on a hunt or whatever. At times it made life easier, but there were the obvious downfalls of being a woman in this world. She still tried her damnedest to fight that sexist bullshit when she could. Split lip and a bleeding nose was nothing when it felt good that there was an asshole lying at your feet in pain newly educated in how to properly treat a lady. 

Sam handed her a mug of hot amber liquid. She gave him a confused look.

“It’s spiced apple cider, just think hot apple pie in drink form,” Sam tried to sell it to her, “Just drink it, it’ll help with your cough and nose.”

Deanna gave him a suspicious look, but still took the drink. She was willing to do whatever it takes to get better, so she took a tentative sip. The heat felt good and the taste wasn’t bad. She decided to keep it and kept drinking.

Sam just watched her, satisfied that she was going to keep the cider he reached into a plastic bag from the pharmacy and pulled out a box of pills, “It says that these are for severe sinus congestion and cough, they should do the trick.”

She grabbed them from her brother, and immediately worked to get them open.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks. I need to kick this shit out of me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you do. So I was thinking while we wait for you to get better, we could go marathon something. You can go change or something and I’ll go set it up.” 

“Good game plan. Ready, go!” Deanna raced off with her cider to her the bathroom, her nose obviously still bothering her. Sam went off in the same direction to go to his room.  
\--

Sam was walking by the bathroom in the bunker after getting the DVDs they were gonna watch, and was unfortunate enough to hear, “God damned mother nature! Now! Seriously?! My motherfucking body has turned against me!"

Now Sam was not a stranger to his sister being on her period, she just happened to get meaner when she was on it, and was a bigger drama queen than usual. Now he just had to be a good brother, he knocked on the door.

“Hey...Deanna.... do you need anything?” he asked, part of him thinking he should have probably just kept walking.

He heard a groan of pain through the door.

Seeing that the door was slightly cracked, he reluctantly opened it, not entirely surprised at the sight.

Deanna was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, bent over, clutching her lower stomach in evident pain. 

“Sammy, kill me. Do it. Just do it. Kill me, please!"

He should have listened to that earlier part of him saying to just walk away.

“Do me a favor, make it quick. Just get it over with. End it all!” she ended with a whine.

Sam leaned his head on the doorframe. “Deanna, you can handle this."

“Don’t tell me what I can and can not handle you long haired, freak of a moose!”

Deanna probably like a lot of women, hated that men could brush off women having a period. Her insides were literally killing itself and trying to shove the evidence out. If that wasn’t fucking enough, cramps are a thing that exist. Periods didn’t really make her meaner, it just cut off some of the bullshit tolerance that she had. And she was already sick. For the past three days. Her nose is sore and irritated from having to blow it so much. And now, her period. Doing some mental math, she should have known it was coming, but sometimes when you’re too busy fighting off something that is trying to kill you, you tend to forget these things.

But luckily, Sam knew how to handle this situation. 

"I'll look for some tea, and a heating pad," he sighed and walked off.

He heard from a distance, “And a lot of blankets!”

He sighed again.

Remember, you love your sister.  
\--

While going through and digging for blankets, an idea came to Sam.

“Hey Cas, if you can hear me, I think that Deanna could really use your help down here. And if you’re not too busy, I do suggest to bring two things. Pie and chocolate. So please Cas, if you can drop by, that’ll be great.”

A Deanna on her period, he could handle. But like hell if he was gonna have her be sick at the same time. He’s a good brother, but he was not that good.

So he...they needed Cas. The angel always had a soothing effect on Deanna. Something always softened in her expression while being around him. 

And he could make her cold go away with just a touch.

Not too long afterwards in what they had made be their living room complete with comfy sofas, blankets, chairs and an ottoman table, he heard the familiar flap of wings. 

"Hello Sam. I brought the pie and chocolates as you suggested,” Castiel held the items out in his arms.

“You, man are a life saver.”

“I do frequently thwart forces that try to bring the end of you and your sister lives, yes."

Sam grinned. "Right. We are planning to have a marathon, you in?”

“I am not currently needed elsewhere, so yes I am in, as you say.”

“That’s good. So I'll go bring Dean in, alright?"

"Yes. I'll just wait here.” He sat down on the edge of one of their recliners and placed the pie and chocolates on the table.  
-

Sam went to find his older sister, only to catch her curled up in as close as a ball as she could on her bed while clutching her pillow to her body.

“Did you take any painkillers?” he questioned.

“Two, they’re not working fucking fast enough though.”

“Just wait. I have everything set up, so come on.”

"Carry me."

Sam sighed as he shook his head, and lifted up Deanna into his arms, “You big baby.”

“You’re the big baby...you baby.” Deanna tried to use as a comeback while wiping her nose.

“Why am I carrying you anyway?”

“The whole walking thing, body says fuck you to that.”

And not that she'd tell, but Sam was comfy. And it reminded her of the times of when she used to be able to carry him. That of course changed as they got older, and Sam had his growth spurge, and was now able to carry her. That helped out during hunts sometimes, but she hated it when she had to drag his tall ass back to whatever motel they were at or the Impala. She was considered tall for a woman at 5'10", and the hunter life had earned her strength, but his 6'4" frame was too much for her to manhandle if knocked out. 

"Okay...Cas is here," Sam distracted his sister.

"Oh good." Her green eyes lit up at the angel’s name. 

"He's staying for the marathon." he saw a small smile grow on her face.

Honestly, he knew that his sister loved the angel in a more than a just friends way. But he didn't say anything, due to her ever growing stubbornness. They'd have to figure it out themselves. Hopefully, it would be soon. There is only so much of the longing stares that one man can handle.

"What's that grin all about?" Sam teased.

"Cas is a cool guy...angel..dude, alright? I like having him around."

\--

“Her Royal Pain in the Ass is now here,” Sam announced as he carried Deanna to the living room.

“Hey that’s Her Most Awesome Royal Highness to you... only when Charlie isn’t around, or else I’m just a handmaiden.”

“Hello Dean.... you sound unwell.” Cas tilted his head and squinted at her as if examining her with his gaze.

She blew her nose into some tissue she had in her hand, “It’s cause I’m not. Stupid germ spreading interviewee sneezed on me. A lot. And now I have this bitch of a cold....among other things,” she said softly, added the ending more for herself.

“If it vexes you so greatly, I am able to heal it, thus removing the affliction.”

“DO IT NOW!” Deanna scrambled out of Sam’s arms like a fussy cat not wanting to be held, her hair coming undone, and stood directly in front of Castiel, "Come on, Deanna needs some healing like, yesterday."

Castiel wordlessly obliged, touching her face with his hand in a caressing style. 

Sam just stood watching his sister and her angel, and tried to hide his urge to laugh at her antics. But he was happy that they got themselves where he wanted. No more sick Deanna. 

Immediately Deanna felt her head clear up from all fog and sinus issues, her nose and throat felt normal again, her body lost some of its pain. She took one deep breath through her nose and exhaled. Ecstatic that she could breathe again, she lost herself in hugging Cas in appreciation. 

"Wow, dude you’re like radiating some real heat right now.” She commented as she pulled away, diverting attention from her behavior. But still slightly bending from the cramps pain in her lower abdomen. 

“It could be because of my grace, I had not noticed that my vessel's external temperature would be elevated slightly."

"Well look who just volunteered to be my personal living heating pad!"

"I did not.." Cas was cut off by Deanna.

"Tut tut, your healing hands didn't fix these cramps so Her Most Awesome Royal Highness says, thou art now mine to use."

"I did sense your discomfort but menstruating is a normal function of the body, and not injury nor affliction that can be healed."

"Okay I say it's time to start the DVD. Cas, sorry man but you really can't argue with Dean right now." Sam interjected. 

"See, he gets it," Dean pointed to her brother who was putting the DVD into the player, before putting her hair back up, "So get your butt comfy in that recliner, it'll fit us both." 

Castiel knew that it would be frivolous to go against the oldest Winchester, and followed her orders. He sat down in the chair and fell back as the lever was pulled to recline the seat. He fixed himself as what he would imagine would be a comfortable position. Once Deanna saw that he wasn't moving anymore, she grabbed the chocolates on the table and climbed onto the chair. She laid beside Cas, situating herself, basically being the big spoon. 

"Buddy, you should relax some more, chill we are going to be here awhile." The blonde suggested. 

She felt him slightly relax, and if that was all she's getting, she'd take it and laid her head against his arm while still having a good view of the screen. 

"Let's get this party started, Sammy!" 

From his own seat Sam smiled as he shook his head at his big sister, and pressed play on the remote. Sound of the show filling the room.   
\--

A couple episodes into their marathon, Sam noticed that Deanna had fallen asleep against Cas. She rarely looked so unguarded and at peace. And Cas, now who instead of watching the screen was watching her. His gaze intense as if examining a rare piece of art or a treasure. He supposed that it made sense with their "Profound Bond", and he honestly wouldn't trust anyone else but Cas to look after his sister. 

She has lived a harsh and difficult life, so far as having gone to Hell. She deserved great things, and if she gets an angel out of this life. Well, he really can't ask for more.

______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed themselves, and please leave a review if you can. They give me warm fuzzy feels.


End file.
